<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To us, the chionophiles by slylyaddictedtostories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578294">To us, the chionophiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slylyaddictedtostories/pseuds/slylyaddictedtostories'>slylyaddictedtostories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slylyaddictedtostories/pseuds/slylyaddictedtostories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many glasses of champagne and wine<br/>And yet your voice, your sin, was my only vice...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A poem, a study of Asriel and Marisa's relationship through the years, essentially canon compliant until the end of season 1 of the HBO series, so no spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To us, the chionophiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone!</p>
<p>So, a couple of days ago, I finished watching the HDM TV series. As a huge book fan, I OBVIOUSLY absolutely adored it and I was left with a lot of #feels, especially after the finale. I just had some inspiration and I dug a bit into Marisa and Asriel's past, feelings and characters in what I hope is a nice, short poem.<br/>I actually plan on publishing this poem in a book I am currently working on, so PLEASE let me know what you think:))))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chionophile (n.) - a person who loves cold weather, snow </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To us, the chionophiles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too many glasses of champagne and wine<br/>
And yet your voice, your sin, was my only vice -<br/>
I was a dragon that wanted you to be mine<br/>
So I let you take over and feed me ice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
You told me stories of freedom and skies<br/>
And victories - luxuries with no price.<br/>
I happily drank all your truthful lies,<br/>
Biting my tongue as I chewed your ice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
To betrayal and safe rivalries in anguish I clutch -<br/>
Not even your death would suffice<br/>
To clench my hunger for your touch<br/>
When you stop feeding me ice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
You gave me your fire and I leanred a lesson,<br/>
Your dancing so lethal, precise...<br/>
Now you want me to help you destroy heaven -<br/>
And I agree, from my hell of darkness and ice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Our love was a gamble, never good odds.<br/>
We were never soft or nice -<br/>
We always clashed like dying gods,<br/>
Waltzing away on melting ice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
No love left, our chances dire<br/>
But you're tired of letting destiny roll dice-<br/>
With gloved hands, you try to feed me fire<br/>
And I agree to treat it as ice.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, I hope you liked it! As always, do comment and leave kudos if it was okay!!! :))))</p>
<p>Lots of love to you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>